Moments
by Coffeefresh
Summary: A series of drabbles including some royai-ness and edwin. Constructive criticism, welcome.
1. Flicker

A/N: It's been awhile since I've posted my work on fanfiction so, if you've read my first story don't judge me because that story was dare I say it _very bad. _I'm currently rewriting it so need to worry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, too bad.

This is dedicated to my fellow 503 supporters.

Flicker

Ed felt the gentle breeze, slowly brushing his hair. He had been staring at the window outside of Auntie's workshop this scene potrayed a calm future but, the atmosphere was anything _but _calm. Ed had made the mistake of breaking his automail again the one Winry had worked three nights on, without any sleep. .When Winry's orbs had caught the site of his auto mail that he had broken again, her wench almost killed him. Truth was that the wench of hers, he had noticed was getting bigger each time and her aim was amazedly accurate. After Ed had been beaten to a tiny shrub, Winry had gone to fix his auto mail and make better adjustments.

"aa…." Ed heard Winry mutter to herself under her breath. He slowly titled his head over to her and gazed at her, he noticed how interesting it was to study her completion. His eyes slowly started to study her features, how her smooth blonde hair was neatly in place or how soft her skin lookedeven though he knew she did manual labor, how he wished he could gently feel her hair. The one feature of Winry that stood out though was the flicker of light in her eyes every time she successfully made an improvement to the automail she was working on. This was not the first time Ed had caught the same flicker in her eyes before, he often observed that she had great joy from building these things. It reminded him of good old times when he and Al had first learned Alchemy he had the same joy, he remembered the feeling of completing small things and how proud his mother was. He loved the look of pride his mother had on her children when they built small things or made some little improvements. Winry was like a little kid she would take pride in her creations and always told Ed when she was done . She would always say it with such excitement the look in her eyes was pure happiness, when Ed commented on her automail in discreet ways. That's what Ed was fond of about Winry loved what she was doing and always wanted to show _him _her achievements, it was like she wanted to be assured that Ed was proud of her just like how he felt was his mom. Although he frequently broke her projects, he _was_ proud of her.

"Ed…" the sound of Winry's voice reaching Ed's ear which broke him from his trance.

"What?" Ed said giving her a genuine smile. The next thing that occurred was totally unexpected. Ed was on the ground trying to sooth the pain of a large metal wench thrown at his skull.

"I hope you learn your lesson."

"What the hell did I do, you ugly girl?" Ed said adding some curse words under his breath.

"You were looking at me with perverted eyes." Winry said grabbing another wench to directly throw at Ed's face for calling her ugly.

The end

A/N: Next drabble Roy angst.


	2. Thoughts

**A/N: **Sorry, I got lazy and didn't upload another story till now.

**Reviewers**

Thank you, **Phyco girl**, you probably read the story at the forum, it's me, **Coffee**.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, I'd be rich.

Roy stared at the broad window in his office, droplets of rain were pouring in a steady beat hitting the ground like little rocks. At times like these, his memories of war came flooding back to his mind. Particularly one memory in the war that plagued his mind was a night in Ishbal. That night it had rained blood, the state alchemists were ordered to destroy towns that were going against the military. Roy had encountered a family of four, the breadwinner had been a major planner in killing countless soldiers, and Roy had been ordered to 'take care' of the family. He remembered the look of plead in the children's eyes to let them live, to let them play, to let them eat, and to let them have their father back who had been killed by another state alchemist. Roy would never forget the look of hatred in their eyes as he approached them

Roy had hesitated to snap his fingers, because his mind was so entranced by the thought of killing these innocent kids. He never even noticed the sound of rain beating on the roof while thinking back on that dreadful night. The next thing he knew his fingers had snapped, tears streamed down his cheeks and corpses lay in front of him. The next thing he remembered was walking in the rain as it tried to wash away the pain and mistakes he had made. Roy hated the rain, he was useless in it.

"Roy, are you ok?" A stern voice called from the side of the room, it was Riza.

"No, I'm fine." He said smirking at her. He was useless but he could be put in some use so that family could rest in peace.


End file.
